Aesir (God of War)
The Aesir are an antagonistic faction from God of War. They are a tribe of Gods known for their warlike nature and association with knowledge. They are natives of Asgard, one of the nine realms of the World Tree. Odin is the king of the Aesir and its founder after he killed Ymir and cemented his rule as the Allfather under the self righteous belief that he and the Aesir are the rightful rulers of the nine realms and deserved to be such. Most of the members of Aesir are cruel, barbaric, and war loving Gods as they love to cause war and chaos in the nine realms simply for their own amusement or to eliminate anyone else who they believe posed a threat to their reign. Tyr is the only known Aesir who wasn't as corrupted as his family as he believed in peace and unity, but sadly this led to his presumed death at the hands of his own father Odin who suspected him plotting with the giants to overthrow him and disapproved of his method to stave off Ragnarok. Because of this they're feared and hated by many inhabitants of the nine realms and making them the main antagonist of the Norse era of God of War series. According to Freya, the Aesir gods don't take kindly to the gods from other lands that included the Olympus gods as they will find the outsider gods and make things difficult for them by capturing or killing them. History Centuries before the main event God of War (2018) The First Gods The first Aesir God to ever exist is Búri who was one of Ymir, the primordial giant's many creations. Búri would later sire a son named Borr who was later followed by his grandsons Odin, Ve, and Vili. Not long after their creation the Aesir believed that they're more superior than any races that Ymir ever created and they should hold dominion over all creation. The strongest among them, Odin, raised arms with his brothers against their progenitor and slew Ymir, eventually leaving the Realms at the mercy of Asgard. Plan To Eradicate The Giants Due to Odin's action almost every giants born from Ymir drowned in the flood caused by Odin spilling Ymir's blood leaving Bergelmir and his wife Nal as the only survivors of the disaster and caused their descendants have always held bitter resentment to Odin and the Aesir, with the Allfather always looking for ways to eliminate their race completely. Both envious and paranoid of their innate affinity with foresight, as well as their strange connection to his own death, Odin eventually made the decision to genocide the giants using his now extended Aesir tribe/family, especially his son Thor, who started a campaign to kill all the giants he could find in Midgard Aesir-Vanir conflict Besides the Giants, the Aesir had simmering tensions between their rival tribe, the pacifist Vanir. It was when the Aesir attempted to murder one of their leaders, Freyr, after the Vanir's attempts at diplomacy that the two fractions of gods finally broke out in war. Though contests of raw power were easily won, the Vanir proved to be their equal and delivered serious damage to the Aesir. Their battles raged on for centuries until both sides finally put an end to the senseless conflict, having no choice but to compromise in order to achieve peace. Mimir served as the ambassador of the two tribes, proposing that Odin should marry one of the leaders of the Vanir, Freya. The proposal finally brought peace to both the Aesir and Vanir. Odin was, at the time, distraught over the death of his beloved, though Freya's presence brought him comfort. Freya soon bore him a son. Odin's increased Paranoia Odin didn't give up on his quest of finding a way to Jötunheim and to eliminate any giants he could find. At some points Odin and the Aesir bounded Fenrir with unbreakable chains due to Odin's paranoia over the colossal wolf and took his sons Sköll and Hati to raise and later used them to keep the sun and moon moving after they grew mutinous due to an unknown reason (possibly due to Helios death at the hands of Kratos in God of War III). The Dead Stone Mason At some time, the Jötunn Thamur was trying to build a massive wall in Jötunheim for his people to be saved for the campaign of destruction of Thor, but finishing it alone was nigh impossible, so he called his son, the Jötunn Hrimthur, and asked him for help, but the boy had a heart of a warrior, not a builder. Thamur didn't like his son attitude, and they had a fight, with it ending with Thamur screaming loudly at Hrimthur, who was scared of his father's attitude, and ran for Midgard, Thamur was ashamed of what he had done, and tried to follow his son, screaming for him, but the screams never found the boy, instead, another enemy, Thor. The battle between the two was fierce, but it ended quickly, as Thor struck and broke Thamur's hammer, causing him to fall on his own chisel in his, and his dying breath froze the village that worshipped the vanir god Njörd, Thor always took credit for doing this, but the truth is that he just got lucky Attempt of Peace Odin tried an "attempt of peace" organised by the diplomatic God of War Tyr, (who was unwittingly used by Odin as he tried to steal secrets from Jötunheim); in enchange of the hammer Mjolnir, after that, Odin was only wanting to see the giants prophecy about Ragnarök, he saw a white man, from another land, and his young son. The giants noticed that, and tried to pick Odin, who turned into a small eagle and escaped for Midgard, where he turned to his normal form with a wicked smile on his face. After all that happened, the Allfather utilized the strength of his son Thor to continue the Giant slaughter across Midgard, though several Jötnar Shrines depict that Thor was not the only god involving themselves in this brutality. At some points later after Tyr successfully sealed away any possible travel to Jötunheim to save the giants from his brethren's brutality he was presumably killed by his own father. The construction of Asgard's walls Hrimthur was angry with the death of his father Thamur, but from what happened, he had more intelligence, and would not go to fight Thor. But Hrimthur noticed that Asgard's walls were "half-built and shoddy", thus, he adopted the guise of a mortal and made a purpose with Odin, he would build Asgard's walls within 2 years, if he could do this, he would have a meeting with the goddess Freya, if he did not, he would receive nothing Odin agreed, thinking of this as a impossible thing to do, but much to Odin's frustration, with the help of a magic stallion and lessons taught by his father, Hrimthur could build the walls, but agreed with the bargain and sent Freya to speak to Hrimthur. Surprisingly, the guised jötunn just wanted to speak something in her ears, who is presumably some kind of weakness in Asgard's walls that Hrimthur put As he was walking to Midgard, he saw Thor in the gates, waiting for him, Hrimthur realized he was double-crossed and Odin discovered his true identity, but he did not care, as his plan was complete, and he had put a weeakness on the Asgard's wall, for the preparation of the downfall of the Aesir in Ragnarök at the hands of the fire giant Surtr The separation of Freya Freya was ashamed of her husband obsession for Ragnarök and the giants, and tried to reason for him to stop, to just leave ther people alone, unfortunately, it was too late, and Odin's insanity and obsession took him, Odin used the Seidr magic he learned from Freya, to take out her Valkyrie wings, her spirit of warrior and locked her in the realm of Midgard, unable to harm a single thing, even in self-defense, she felt strange, before collapsing in Midgard Now, war was sure to return, with the Aesir with the masterwork hammer in their hands, the end of her marriage may be the end of her people, her only hope is that, sometime, some brave soul finish what she could not, and restore balance in the Norse Realms. God of War (2018) 'More stories to be added soon' Abilities & Power The Aesir have always been a powerful tribe that values strength above all else, always remaining unchallenged until they met their match against the Vanir. However, Mimir notices that while they were an unstoppable force, they lacked strategy, coordination and planning. Also, most of the Aesir look down on the practice of magic, relying solely on their skills in brute combat. All Aesir seen so far can use elemental power to enhance their physical abilities and weaponry; Baldur can imbue his attacks with light and later with ice and fire, and likewise, Thor and his sons can imbue their weapons with lightning. All Aesir seen so far can be identified by their clean, strong blue eyes. Members *Búri: The first Aesir God to ever exist. *Borr: Son of Búri and the father of Odin, Vili, and Vé. *Odin: King of the Aesir, the Raven God. *Thor: Son of Odin, the God of Thunder. *Baldur: Son of Odin, the God of Light.† *Týr: Son of Odin, the God of War. *Magni and Modi: The Sons of Thor.† *Thrúd: The daughter of Thor. *Mimir: Former counselor of Odin, the God of Knowledge. *Heimdall: Gatekeeper and Guardian of Asgard. *Sif: The golden-haired wife of Thor. *Bragi: Bard of Valhalla, the God of Poetry. *Idunn: The wife of Bragi, Goddess of Youth *Höðr: The blind son of Odin. *Hœnir: An obscure Aesir god. *Vili and Vé: The younger brothers of Odin. *Ullr: The son of Sif, and stepson of Thor. Trivia *Despite the fact that their King, Odin, is a master of several mystic arts, including ancient magicks and Seiðr, the Aesir still look down on the practice of magic, calling it unmanly and some even mocked the Allfather for learning them. *Another mentioned Aesir is the Goddess Nanna, wife of Baldur in Norse mythology. However, she is referenced so briefly (in one of Brok's many sayings, no less) that it's unclear whether this would even be her role in God of War ''(2018). **In the mythology, the pair has a son, the God of justice and reconciliation, '''Forseti'. However, since Baldur's invulnerability enchantments prevent him from siring a child as stated in the novel, Forseti never existed in God of War universe. *It is implied through several Lore Markers and Scrolls, as well as the odd bit of dialogue that the "traditional" role of the Aesir (or at least, the one they might have sloppily built for themselves) is that of Midgard's dependable defenders when times require action, not unlike their role in mythology. Unfortunately, at least by God of War ''(2018); mortal reliance upon Asgard for said duty seems to have entirely vanished. *According to Mimir, while the Aesir are a powerful force, he considers them lacking in the strategy and thought department. This is where he functioned as Odin's adviser. **Mimir also considers them not very perceptive, seeing as how they somehow can't tell the difference between Dwarves and Dark Elves, despite neither race looking even remotely alike. *Apparently, the Aesir fear and despise anything they consider to be unpredictable and uncontrollable. This is among the reasons why most of them dislike magic and seek to establish total control over the Nine Realms. *Cory Barlog compared the Aesir to the Hunter S. Thompson's depiction of the Hells Angels in his book ''"Hell's Angels: The Strange and Terrible Saga of the Outlaw Motorcycle Gangs": he described them as "hard drinking, proud-to-be-the-dirtiest-and-nastiest, down-to-fight and living every second of life". Navigation Category:Mature Category:Corrupt Officials Category:God Of War Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Evil from the Past Category:Propagandists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hypocrites Category:Hegemony Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Supremacists Category:Tyrants Category:Articles under construction Category:Hostile Species Category:Deities Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Dark Knights Category:Vikings Category:Immortals Category:Xenophobes Category:Imperialists Category:Delusional Category:Provoker Category:Obsessed Category:Humanoid Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyers Category:Fighters Category:Paranoid